


Emmas Schock

by stonefrog



Series: Jemma (deutsch) [3]
Category: Hand Aufs Herz | Hand Over Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefrog/pseuds/stonefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Müller ist glücklich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emmas Schock

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost von Livejournal
> 
> Nicht meine Charaktere...

#  Emmas Schock

Emma Müller ist glücklich. Sie und Jenny sind Freundinnen, also Freundinnen im Sinne von... Aber sie macht sich Sorgen, ob es für Jenny okay ist noch zu warten. Aber das ist wirklich kein Problem. Jenny liebt Emma und sie warten solange, bis sie das auch beide wollen.

Emma weiß nicht, was sie in der Schule machen sollen, aber Jenny sagt, sie machen sich keinen Stress, sie warten erstmal ab, was passiert.

Jenny liebt Emma. Die beiden können in der Schule nicht anders, sie müssen sich immer angucken und berühren, so glücklich sind sie.

Jenny geht mit Emma in die Aula, da können sie sich ungestört küssen. Und Jenny will Emma immer küssen, von morgens bis abends, auch wenn’s erstmal heimlich ist. Solange Emma sie nicht wieder wegstößt, wenn sie jemand gesehen hat.

Emma erschreckt sich, als Bodo dann plötzlich reinkommt. Sie erzählt unglaubwürdige Geschichten, aber sie stößt Jenny nicht weg. Und Bodo glaubt ihr kein Wort, aber er hält die Klappe, das geht ja keinen was an.

Emma ist supernervös wegen des Radioauftritts. Und als auf dem Weg dorthin dann wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert, ist sie wie erstarrt.

Jenny macht sich Sorgen, als sie hört, dass die STAG nicht beim Sender angekommen ist und ruft Emma an. Luzi sagt ihr, was passiert ist und Jenny rast zum Krankenhaus.

Jenny findet Emma in einer Ecke im Krankenhaus und nimmt sie mit nach Hause. Sie ist für Emma da.

Emma hat furchtbare Schuldgefühle dass sie den Anderen nicht helfen konnte. Aber Jenny soll sich keine Sorgen um Emma machen. Aber Jenny ist Emmas Freundin, es ist ihr Job, sich zu sorgen.

Emma geht es nicht so gut. Ihre Freunde haben sie gebraucht und sie hat nichts gemacht. Sie hat total versagt. Vielleicht hätte sie sogar Herrn Götting retten können. Aber Luzi hat Emma vergeben und sich entschuldigt, dass sie ihr Vorwürfe gemacht hat. Das hilft Emma, mit der Sache klarzukommen.

Bei der Beerdigung von Herrn Götting und Frau Lohmann kann sie dann wenigstens etwas tun, sie singt für die beiden das Ave Maria, mit den anderen aus der STAG. Da kommen alle Gefühle an die Oberfläche.


End file.
